


Grown-Up christmas list

by DieroteRosine



Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3. December, Advent Calendar, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinosaurs, Domestic Fluff, Fireplaces, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pole Dancing, Welcome to Kuroo's crazy wishlist, wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: "A visit to Disney-Land?", Kuroo's eyes flicked to Tsukishima and the latter nodded curtly.“The last time I was there was with Akiteru. And I was six. How many roller coasters do you think a six year old can ride?"At Kuroo's amused snort, he wrinkled his nose."Right. Almost none."or: Kuroo and Tsukishima are writing their wish list, or at least they try.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Krtsk/BAKT Advent calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035501
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Grown-Up christmas list

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd day of my Krtsk/BAKT calender, thank y'all for the amazing feedback so far! <3

The fire in the fireplace crackled softly. Tsukishima had spent the whole day at the gym, the training of the Sendai Frogs in full swing - although or maybe especially because all of the players could hardly wait to go into the Christmas break with one last win. Their coach had promised to invite them all to dinner should they win the next game with a 3-0. Incentive enough that the entire team practiced until late in the evening, till even Koganegawa lied groaning on the floor, finished with the day and training.

Ignoring the sayings about his rather moderate jumps - after all, they hadn't climbed a god damn mountain the day before - Tsukishima and his teammates parted ways only a few minutes after training had ended. The blonde middle blocker was in a hurry after all - not only was a warm blanket waiting for him at home, but also an empty note, which he was going to fill with Kuroo that evening.

Over the years it had become a tradition for them to write their wish lists together. On the one hand, because this way they could avoid giving each other really embarrassing gifts, even if Kuroo of course always magically managed to do so. But also because there was nothing better than talking together about their crazy wishes and writing down way too many unrealistic things.

The year before, Tsukishima's wish list had featured a 12-meter statue of a Brontosaurus. It was only thanks to Akaashi's quick reaction that Kuroo hadn't really granted him this wish. A panicked call from the former Fukurodani setter later and Tsukishima had just managed to delete the statue from Kuroo's shopping basket on Amazon. Not that he wouldn't have been _happy_ , but he wasn't really eager to tear a hole in the roof of their house just so he could stow his brontosaurus there. In addition, a roof with a hole would probably prove to be quite impractical, especially in winter.

So apart from near-catastrophes like this, the wish-list proved itself to be absolutely helpful. Especially since Kuroo tended to wrap himself around Tsukishima in a blanket while they talked about their wishes. And it was not uncommon for them to end up with dozens of little doodles instead of wishes, and the evening ended with them falling asleep snuggled together without a single wish on the list.

Right now Kuroo was peppering Tsukishima's neck with kisses, his hands wrapped around his stomach and didn't seem to think about what he wanted from his partner. Between two kisses that tickled his skin, Tsukishima tried to formulate a reasonable wish, even though he had to admit that the hands on his stomach distracted him more than they should. This could be because Kuroo had started to draw small circles on his sweater, just enough pressure that Tsukishima could feel Kuroo's fingers on his skin. He suppressed a satisfied sigh, knowing only too well that if he gave in now, they would be drifting in a completely different direction.

"Tetsu.", A warning grumble that was elegantly ignored. On the contrary - the fingers on his sweater became a little bolder and obviously moved downwards. Until Tsukishima hit them with his pen. The moment when Kuroo paused in surprise, Tsukishima used to turn around in the hug and push Kuroo down so that he was now lying on the carpet - arms and legs stretched out and a wonderfully puzzled expression on his face.

An amused smile crept onto Tsukishima's lips and he cocked his head as he nudged the pen against Kuroo's nose with a sigh.

"You said we were writing the wish list today and so far you have done nothing but distract me and not have your hands under control."

Kuroo raised both hands in resignation, innocence in person. "Sorry, my hands were very well under control. At least they did exactly what I wanted them to do."

And as if he wanted to give his words a special meaning Tsukishima suddenly found himself on Kuroo's chest, those very hands tightly closed around his back. Tsukishima took a hissing breath, but forgot his anger the moment Kuroo pressed him a playful kiss on the nose and then snatched the wish list from his hands.

"A visit to Disney-Land?", Kuroo's eyes flicked to Tsukishima and the latter nodded curtly. “The last time I was there was with Akiteru. And I was six. How many roller coasters do you think a six year old can ride?"

At Kuroo's amused snort, he wrinkled his nose. "Right. Almost none."

"Oh baby. I can literally imagine how little Kei stood in front of the roller coasters and had to watch how his big brother was allowed to drive them all by himself."

"Yeah go on, laugh at me, you don't have traumatic memories of those damn size bars that I was always too small for." Kei growled and now Kuroo laughed even louder.

"You? Too small? Was that why you suddenly grew so much in middle school? So that you could ride the roller coasters in Disney Land?"

Tsukishima stared blankly at him. “You know what, I think I'll change the wish. If I go there with you, I'll have to endure your questions if I'm tall enough for it at every god damn roller coaster."

His partner's teeth baring showed him that he had hit the bull's eye with this assumption and he leaned back with a sigh - at least as far as Kuroo's arm would allow him to. And that wasn't really that far. But it was still enough to kneel above his boyfriend and pierce him with his gaze. Meanwhile Kuroo had started to leave his own little notes on the slip of paper, messy and, as always, completely disorganized. Each of them combined with a small matching sketch, in case Tsukishima should forget what exactly a "tie" was.

According to Kuroo, a reminder not to forget any of his wishes, if after all he had already put so much effort into scribbling a sketch for it. Which of course didn't mean that Tsukishima also adhered to what was there. If it had been up to Kuroo they would already have at least two dozen cats, an indoor pool in the living room and a slide from their bedroom to the kitchen. Things that wouldn't happen anytime soon in the Tsukishima-Kuroo household. Even if Tsukishima had to admit that the idea of a pool hadn't completely disappeared from his head since then, even if not directly in the living room.

For a moment he sat waiting on Kuroo's lap until his boyfriend straightened up with a broad grin. The grin a promise that each and every one of these wishes would be an absolute disaster.

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched slightly when his gaze fell on the first wish. "A bouncy castle."

No question, a statement.

Kuroo nodded enthusiastically and pointed to the next point. "The bouncy castle would work _perfectly_ with the diving platform."

Tsukishima sighed softly.

"No, Tetsu, you will _not_ jump from a diving platform onto the bouncy castle with Bo to see which of you two will be catapulted further into the air."

"But -"

"No but. Bo is a pro athlete and you're a sports manager, you can't afford to sit out a season with a broken leg. "

Kuroo looked for a moment as if he wanted to contest this statement, but then left it with a pout. "You're such a spoilsport, babe."

"After all, my wishes don't include the premature end of my career," Tsukishima attested dryly.

Of course, he hadn't expected anything else - it was the same every year. At the beginning Kuroo put together the craziest wishes, only to be satisfied with a flashing cat sweater and a visit to an onsen in the end. Even now, Kuroo grumbled, a half serious, half amused twitch in the corner of his mouth while he crossed out the bouncy castle and diving platform with a theatrical sigh.

Under Tsukishima's attentive gaze, he replaced the ideas with brief notes and Tsukishima only realized that the first wishes might have been better when Kuroo turned the list around with a triumphant grin.

Where a diving platform had previously been drawn, there was now a dance pole and a small figure next to it, which was clearly supposed to represent Tsukishima. Because it only consisted of a tiny torso and legs that looked like a giraffe.

"What." Was all Tsukishima said, hoping to be able to deny these wishes as well. But the convincing way Kuroo beamed at him made that hope disappear faster than the snow in the spring sun.

"My wish. I only have one this year.” Kuroo grinned wider than ever before. "I want to put a pole in our bedroom and see you dance on it. Or at least see you try."

So it was the evening of the 3rd December that Tsukishima Kei signed up for a pole dance class online.

With the intention of letting Kuroo eat his words. Oh, he would get the pole dance gig of his life and after that he would never think of putting a diving platform in their yard again.


End file.
